


Bittersweet Homemade

by starrylitme



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Awkward Crush, Budding Love, Chocolate, Cooking, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Friendships, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Insecurity, M/M, Minor Injuries, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: Saihara wants to make Momota chocolate and not die of nerves along the way. Amami joins him, they hit it off. Akamatsu and Iruma are there too, for a bit.(Written for the DR Valentines Exchange.)





	Bittersweet Homemade

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much to say here. :V
> 
> Honestly I have a weakness for Valentines-based stories because there's just something sweet and wholesome about making chocolate for someone you care dearly for. The cute designs that the chocolates often have is also quite the plus. So I'm glad I got a prompt for it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Amami/Saihara/Momota is an OT3 I wish I saw more of.)

_This might just be a bad idea._

No, it was definitely a bad idea. He may not have much experience with the holiday, which was pitiful enough, but he knew that receiving chocolate was...depressing. Momota was his friend, so maybe he’d appreciate it on that front, but—

_He’d definitely rather receive it from a girl. Definitely. Definitely. **Definitely...**_

“Ah, Saihara-kun?” Amami turned to him, blinking wide green eyes at him. Saihara stiffened, a shiver going up his spine as he snapped up like a deer in the headlights. Despite that, Amami gave his usual gentle smile. “Oh, did you wish to use the kitchen as well?”

_E-Even though I know this a bad idea...!_

“Ah, um...” Nervously, Saihara’s gaze darted around. “I... I...”

Amami had carefully removed all of his piercings. On the counter in front of him, he had a cookbook just as carefully propped open. He had also set out—ingredients. For chocolate.

“I... Oh. Amami-kun, you’re...?”

Amami chuckled lightly, as nonplussed as ever.

“It’s nothing romantic,” he said. “It’s for my family, actually. I usually buy something overseas—but I wanted to try making it by hand...”

Amami’s face remained calm, but...he had a tense grip on the knife’s handle. Like he was really uncomfortable holding one.

_At least in this situation... I suppose..._

“Have you...ever cooked before, Amami-kun?” Saihara asked.

“Oh, um, actually,” Amami rubbed at the nape of his neck sheepishly. “I have, yes. But it’s been...a really long time so I’m freezing up here. Is it that obvious I’m nervous? Aah, how embarrassing.”

“I...see...”

Amami nodded.

“...”

Saihara averted his gaze, swallowing and tugging down his hat.

_What...am I even supposed to say...? What should I do...?_

“Oh, Saihara-kun,” Amami sighed. “I’m terribly sorry. I can get out of your way if you want.”

“O-Oh no!” Saihara exclaimed quickly, waving his hands and shaking his head furiously. “No, no, no, it’s not that! I-I was just... Thinking...!”

“Thinking...” Amami nodded again understandingly. “Were you considering making chocolate as well, Saihara-kun?”

Saihara flinched, cheeks glowing a vivid red.

“...Was it that obvious...?”

_Then again..._

“It makes the most sense,” Amami said, smiling apologetically. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that, of course. Plenty of other guys give chocolate rather than receive. There’s nothing weird about it, Saihara-kun.”

_You’re overselling it, Amami-kun._

“I-It’s nothing romantic for me, either,” Saihara protested weakly. “It’s...just because we’re friends... Not... Not because...”

“It’s okay,” Amami said, apologetic smile brightening. “I understand.”

_...I feel like I’m being pitied._

“Have you made chocolate before, Saihara-kun?”

_He’s changing the subject quickly. Yeah, I’m being pitied._

And, honestly, Saihara will accept that happily.

“No, I haven’t... But if I follow instructions, how hard can it be?” He laughs, just a little. “But, Amami-kun, you look like you’re having a bit of trouble.”

Amami reddened, just a bit. In a weird way, it was satisfying to see.

“Ahaha... You got me,” Amami’s gaze flickered back to the open book. He worried his bottom lip with his teeth. “I’m just...paranoid, I suppose. It would really be embarrassing to screw up on something this simple.”

“If you want,” Saihara said. “We can try making them together. It might be less nerve-wracking that way.”

Amami nodded. “Ah, thank you, Saihara-kun! I owe you my life!”

_...no, you don’t._

“Aha... It’s nothing... It’s nothing.” He rolled his sleeves back. “Let me see that recipe. There are different ways to make chocolate, right? So, we don’t have to go with that one.”

“There are a couple of other cookbooks,” Amami said. “This is just the first one I grabbed.”

“Got it; I’ll grab more.”

“Saihara-kun, you really are a lifesaver!”

“Ah...” _Not...really?_ “Um, it’s nothing. Really.”

**_Really._ **

* * *

In the end, he picked one where knives wouldn’t be required for a while. It didn’t look too difficult, though they were going to end up with chocolate that wouldn’t be super sweet.

_Something like this... Would Momota-kun really like it? In spite of...everything?_

Amami hummed, curious as well. But, even now, Saihara had no idea what he was truly thinking.

_Who in his family would he make something like this for anyway? His parents?_

It’d be rude to ask something like that, so he should just keep quiet and his curiosity to the wayside. Yeah. _Yeah._

“Mmm... You can add other ingredients to change the flavor...” Amami pondered. “I wonder...what I should pick...”

_I think Momota-kun likes blueberries...and nuts... Maybe he’d enjoy a bit of green tea extract, too. He likes green tea, surprisingly._

This was rather complicated. More complicated than he expected, honestly.

Of course, Amami decided easily enough. So much so that Saihara couldn’t help but feel more self-conscious about it than usual.

“Are you having difficulty choosing, Saihara-kun?” _Especially when he asks stuff like that!_ “That’s okay. We can just work on the basic foundation for now.”

_You don’t need to keep taking pity on me, Amami-kun! Then again, I’m...going to keep accepting his pity._

“Okay... Sure... Yeah.”

When it came to the actual cooking, Saihara handled grating while Amami measured everything. Of course, the grating gave Saihara a bit of trouble so Amami prepped the water as well...before going back and helping him grate the rest.

“Easy does it, Saihara-kun.”

“Y... Yeah...”

Despite himself, despite everything, he blushed at least a little when Amami’s warm fingertips ghosted over his hands, when Amami’s warm sigh brushed against his ear.

_C-Calm down, me... It’s bad enough to be this way with Momota-kun...!_

“That’s it...” They poured it into the water with the oil. Hurriedly, Saihara got to stirring. “Ah, don’t make it overflow, Saihara-kun!”

“R-Right...!”

“Ehe, you’re still stirring with more force than necessary, I think,” Amami said. “But that’s okay. It’s good to have spirit! I bet Momota-kun taught you that!”

Saihara fought back the urge to scream at the top of his lungs. Instead, he just nodded.

“I... Um... Yeah.”

_I...really, seriously, truly need to calm the hell down._

He didn’t need to stir for much longer.

“Okay, that looks smooth. Now we need cocoa powder and...other things. Did we make enough? It’s okay if we didn’t. We can make more. I got the gist of everything, after all.”

“I... Yeah,” Saihara agreed lamely as Amami measured the powder among other things. “It’s no big deal. Not at all. Not...”

Amami paused for a moment and frowned at him. He reached out and patted Saihara’s shoulder, and Saihara felt his cheeks heat.

“Saihara-kun...” Amami gave him a Look. “Are you really feeling alright? If you’re not, it’s okay if...”

“WHAT’S UUUUUUUP VIRGIN _SLUUUUUTS_?!”

Both of them flinched, both of their features twitching exponentially when they recognized the voice.

“Wow, in the _kitchen_?” Iruma asked, unimpressed and contemptuous. “Do you boys have no restraint?”

“Iruma-san...” They both spoke at once, and Amami went on. “It’s really nothing like that, I already told you, I’m not that kind of person...”

“Did you really think I’d listen to a puke-head like you?” Iruma huffed. “Like hell I—!”

“Iruma-san!” Iruma stopped dead in her tracks, and Akamatsu marched right in after her, making her let out a strangled squeal when Akamatsu elbowed her hard in the ribs. “Be nice! Or I won’t let you lay your head in my lap!”

Iruma looked stricken before practically wailing in despair at the thought, “No! A-Anything but thaaaaaat!”

Saihara gave a smile of utter relief. Amami, too, seemed thankful.

“Akamatsu-san... Greetings.”

“Ah, are you two making chocolate, too?” Akamatsu asked as brightly as ever. “That’s great! Me too! Iruma-san was going to help me make some for everyone.”

Flustering, Iruma crossed her arms.

“J-Just because Baka... I mean... _Kaede_ asked me.” She scoffed. “Like hell I’d do this shit for any ol’ lowly virgin peasant.”

“You should do it for your friends, then, Iruma-san,” Akamatsu said.

Iruma gawked. “F-Friends? What friends?! D-Don’t jack with me! I’m too smart for that!”

“Do you think I’m lying?” With a mischievous smile, Akamatsu trailed her finger along the underside of Iruma’s chin, making her blush darkly. “I’d _never_ do that...”

“U-Uwah...!”

 _It’s like it doesn’t even matter if other people are around,_ Saihara couldn’t help but think. _I should be uncomfortable, but... I’m pretty envious, too._

“Saihara-kun and I are almost done making chocolate,” Amami said cheerily, seemingly unaffected. “Sorry, sorry. I should have predicted other people coming in... Particularly other girls, haha.”

“So then why are you _boys_ making it, then?” Iruma asked, sneering as Akamatsu pulled away. “Are your virgin asses that fucking desperate— _ack_!”

Akamatsu elbowed her again, and for a moment, it was like Iruma saw stars, swallowing as she rubbed at her ribs.

“There’s nothing to worry about!” Akamatsu exclaimed just as cheerfully. “I’m glad to see you two getting by so well! I’m not much of a chef, but if you need any help, I’m right here!”

“Aah, thank you, Akamatsu-san,” Amami replied. Saihara hurriedly nodded. “We can manage, but thank you.”

“I-I have an invention!” Iruma burst out suddenly. “It’s...a brilliant piece of work! It makes chocolate while you’re asleep!”

“...I don’t think either of us are tired enough to just...fall asleep, Iruma-san,” Saihara said quietly. Iruma looked so taken aback and hurt that he immediately regretted it.

“O-Oh dear,” Amami sighed.

Akamatsu waved her hand, cooing and wrapping her arms around Iruma’s waist. She brushed Iruma’s hair back, crooning to her so gently and so, so sweetly. Iruma sniffled, but she flushed at the easy show of affection, more so when Akamatsu kissed her cheek and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

It was...really incredibly awkward to watch. Amami was already looking away politely and re-focused on the chocolate, measuring out ingredients once more and stirring them to add to mixture later. Saihara supposed he should do the same, but—

_I really do...envy them..._

“AnyWAY!!!” Iruma exclaimed, snapping away from Akamatsu’s embrace for a moment to get back on track, even with Akamatsu’s giggling. “Are you lame-o prudes really gonna keep on making chocolate the BORING way?!?!”

“Ahahaha, I’m really not sure what you mean, Iruma-san,” Amami said. “But you don’t have to wait much longer, I promise. In the meantime, we haven’t put away the ingredients yet, so you can use those if you need to.”

Iruma scoffed loudly. And then she scoffed again for good measure.

“Like I need THAT lame shit when I got my OTHER genius invention! Behold!” She whipped it out, to Akamatsu’s awe. “Cooking will NEVER be the same!!”

“Oh, wow, it’s amazing,” Amami said, completely unaffected while Saihara could only stare.

_What even is that thing?!_

“Check it out!!”

With that wide grin, Iruma flipped it on.

“Ah... Huh...” Saihara blinked once. “W-Wait... Iruma-san...?”

“Are ya speechless Shittyhara? It’s pretty fucking great, ain’t it?!”

“I-Is it supposed to be twitching like that...?!”

“Oh you would know aaaaaaall about twitching, wouldn’t you?” Iruma laughed loudly, but Akamatsu frowned.

“Actually, Iruma-san... It doesn’t seem to be...”

**_THWACK!_ **

Three people jumped, and one fell to the floor.

“S- _Saihara-kun_?!”

* * *

It hurt.

_Why this?_

It really hurt.

**_Why me?_ **

“Ah, hum...” Amami applied the bandage on his forehead, smiling apologetically as Saihara flinched. “Sorry, sorry. There we go. At least it wasn’t anything serious, Saihara-kun.”

“Sorry... R-Really sorry...” Iruma shivered more as Akamatsu pushed down her head with an apologetic smile. “That... That really _wasn’t_ supposed to happen...”

“Ah, well I would hope not,” Amami said. Saihara winced but hurriedly laughed it off.

“I-It’s fine, it’s fine!” he exclaimed. “It was just, um, a bit of bad luck, right? It’s fine, Iruma-san. Don’t worry about it...”

“U-Uuu...” Akamatsu patted her head. “S-Sorry...”

“It’s fine, it’s fine, Iruma-san,” Akamatsu sing-songs. “Saihara-kun’s okay, at least. And you can bounce back from that! After all, you’re the incredible genius goddess!”

“I... I am pretty incredible, aren’t I?!”

“Yes, yes!”

Just like that Iruma bounced back as Akamatsu said she would, face splitting and tail wagging if she had one at Akamatsu’s bright smile and clap.

_I really..._

“At the very least, we didn’t burn the chocolate. We can still resume it, Saihara-kun,” Amami said. “Ah, Saihara-kun...?”

_...really, really..._

“...I envy them,” he finally said, even if it was nothing more than a whisper.

With how the two of them beamed at each other so easily, especially with Akamatsu’s look of absolute adoration reminding him rather achingly of Momota’s brilliant, dazzling grin—

_I wish it were that easy for us. But, maybe...it’s just because I’m uncertain. And insecure. And a basket case._

Saihara sighed. And then he perked up when Amami patted his shoulder.

“Well,” he said. “It’s good that you seem to be alright. You really had me worried there for a second, haha...” A pause. “And Momota-kun would have screamed if something happened to you.”

Saihara flinched, chest clenching.

“...Probably...” _Momota-kun..._ “Sorry for worrying you, Amami-kun.”

“It’s nothing, it’s nothing, ehe.”

“Are you really alright?” Akamatsu butting in was a bit of a shock as was Iruma glancing over her shoulder. “No headaches? No anything?”

“Um...nothing...” Saihara waved his hand. “Really this is nothing. We, should, um...”

He took Amami’s hand to be helped up.

“We should finish up those chocolates. Yeah. We’ve taken so much time already, um... Sorry, Akamatsu-san... Iruma-san...”

“Oh, that ain’t a fucking problem,” Iruma said. “I have another invention riiiiight...”

“Iruma-san,” Akamatsu cut in. “Actually, I _want_ to make chocolate the old-fashioned way.”

“Ehhhh?! _Really_?!” Iruma whined loudly. “B-But... But I...!”

“Have you ever baked before, Iruma-san?”

“What do you take me for?!” Iruma gawked. “I could make these two look like chumps! Easy!”

“Ehhhh? _Really_?”

“HELL YEAH REALLY!!!”

Just like that, the two of them bounced back like it was nothing, gathering up ingredients and starting in a tizzy.

“Oh, dear, we better finish up quickly,” Amami laughed. “At this rate, we might just get mowed down if we’re in their way.”

“Ah, yeah... Probably.” _Both Iruma-san and Akamatsu-san are super spirited, after all. They’re...really a good match. Meanwhile someone like me is..._ “Mm.”

“Come on, Saihara-kun.” Amami gave him a gentle smile, and somehow, in spite of everything, that lulled the heavy atmosphere settling on his shoulders. Just a little, but enough to be significant. “You already know what you want to add to your chocolate, right?”

“I... Yes, I do.” _If nothing else, I know Momota-kun’s taste well. I know what he likes._ “Thank you.”

“Aha, for what?”

“For...um, never mind. Let’s hurry.”

“Okay, okay...”

* * *

The two of them worked swiftly yet efficiently, careful to avoid Iruma barreling though if necessary. Akamatsu and Iruma seemed to be content, at least, spending a lot of time flirting in-between their chocolate-making.

Saihara’s smile twitched a little, and he taste-tested Amami’s chocolate.

_...ah...this taste..._

“It’s not too sweet,” he said. “It’s a pretty subdued taste, Amami-kun.”

_It’s...fitting considering the kind of person you are._

“Your chocolate’s sweet enough to give someone cavities, Saihara-kun,” Amami warmly laughed. “Are you giving it to someone with a _serious_ sweet tooth?”

Blushing a bit, he nodded.

“I just...don’t want it to be overwhelming.”

“Well, in that case, I think it’s fine, Saihara-kun.”

“T-That’s good... Yours is good, too.”

“Ah, that’s great!”

They poured their chocolate, with Amami sprinkling a little extra on top, drawing Akamatsu’s attention.

“Ooh, Amami-kun, it’s pretty! You’ve really got a knack for aesthetic, don’t you?”

“Ah, yeah, I suppose I do...”

Saihara looked past them to notice Iruma glaring, flustered and unimpressed.

_Ah... Oh, dear..._

Keeping his head down, he took his and Amami’s chocolate to the freezer.

_Thirty minutes..._

“Amami-kun, why don’t you help Iruma-san and I in the meantime?” Akamatsu was asking, making Iruma gawk.

“L-Like hell some shitty avocado...!”

“Iruma-san!” Akamatsu reprimanded sharply, making her flinch and whine...and yet, also look a little happy that Akamatsu’s attention was back on her.

“Saihara-kun has a knack for it, too,” Amami said, making Saihara freeze. “So if you think I’d be all that helpful, Saihara-kun would be, too...”

_Amami-kun, no...!_

“Really?!” Saihara could only inwardly panic as Akamatsu turned to him with sparkling expectant eyes. “Saihara-kun, could you really help, too?!”

Iruma was glaring daggers at him now, but Akamatsu was practically _shining and blinding_.

_Amami-kun...why...?!_

He was sure Amami was smiling at him apologetically, but...

“ _Pleeeease_ , Saihara-kun?!”

No one was any match for Akamatsu Kaede.

“U-Um... Sure... S-Sure thing...”

Akamatsu squealed, and Saihara only took slight solace in that both he and Amami were dragged in by her powerful grip.

* * *

It went as he expected.

Akamatsu dragged both of them around, yes, but she was at least attentive and focused when taking directions. Iruma dragged her feet, but she did nod along and when Akamatsu bumped shoulders with her, she perked up a little.

They worked closely together all the same, sometimes bantering, and it was never less envying a sight.

“Alright, now you just need to put them in the freezer to harden for half an hour.”

“Uhuh,” Iruma nodded along, pursing her lips. “Harden...”

“ _Freezer_ ,” Akamatsu said. “So it’s not the same thing.”

“I-I know that...!”

Amami chuckled, and Saihara could only tug down his hat.

_Iruma-san’s...a handful but Akamatsu-san matches her without batting even an eyelash._

“Thank you very much, Amami-kun, Saihara-kun!!” Akamatsu exclaimed with a clap of her hands. Iruma scowled.

“But what the hell are we supposed to do for half an hour?!”

Akamatsu took her hand, smiling slyly.

“I can think of a few things,” she said, lowering her eyelashes to Iruma’s blushing face. With a giggle, she tugged Iruma away, waving them off. “See you two later!!”

Amami and Saihara could only wave, politely averting their gazes as the two scampered off just like that.

_...just like that._

“Akamatsu-san is surprisingly blasé,” Amami laughed. “Perhaps she and Iruma-san have that in common.”

“...yeah.” There wasn’t much to do except agree. “They’re...a good pair. Definitely.”

_...haah..._

“Our chocolate should be done, come to think of it,” Amami said, clapping his hands. “We should cut it into pieces and then package them, right?”

“Ah, yeah... Right.”

_I probably should pick something modest...because Momota-kun..._

Well, even if it _had_ been romantic in nature—Saihara shivered a bit at the idea—he doesn’t think he’d have to confidence to make anything fancy.

_Yeah, haha, no way._

At times like these, he really couldn’t help but be grateful that Amami exuded such a calm, comforting air. Even like this, with the two of them carefully cutting their chocolate into pieces, Saihara felt a little better than he would if he was doing this alone.

And then Amami cut himself with the knife, and Saihara nearly at a heart attack.

“Ouch!”

“Oh no, Amami-kun!”

“Ah, no, it’s fine, it’s fine...”

“It’s not fine!? You’re bleeding!”

“Ah... Oh... So I am...”

Saihara grimaced as Amami sucked on his cut. Quickly, he located the first aid kit that Amami had put aside before and clicked it open.

“C... Come here, Amami-kun.”

“Mm, okay...”

Amami was calm as always as he sat down, wincing only a little as Saihara disinfected the cut. Gingerly, he wrapped it up in bandages, perking up as Amami let out a soft sigh.

“We both got injured... That’s really careless...” Despite that, his smile returned like it was nothing. “Of course, that first time was more Iruma-san’s fault...”

“It was an accident,” Saihara said. “It’s no big deal.”

Amami hummed.

“Saihara-kun... You’re actually pretty reliable. I envy that.”

“E-Eh? Me?” His cheeks reddened. “Haha... No way. Momota-kun says I still have a lot to work on.”

_Momota-kun..._

“You’ve gotten much better though,” Amami said. “In the beginning, you were so sheepish! But, now... I really envy you. Improving so much in such a short time...”

_It’s just because of Momota-kun..._

“Amami-kun’s reliable, too,” he said, finishing up on dressing his wound.

“Oh, not at all.” The response was immediate with a shake of his head. “I’m incredibly unreliable, Saihara-kun. You’ve got that wrong.”

Saihara blinked up at him, lips twisting.

“Huh?”

“I’m not reliable,” Amami said serenely. “At all. You’re completely mistaken. For a detective, that’s rather disappointing.”

“I...” Saihara frowned. “I’m not much of a detective.”

_I’m barely qualified at all. That people keep bringing it up is..._

He shut the first aid kit, listening to it click.

_It’s seriously irritating._

“Aah, really?”

“Really.” Just once, his tone was a little curt. “I’m not... You really shouldn’t think of someone like me as a detective. E-Even if that’s my talent, I... I’m not cut out for it. At all. So, I’d appreciate it if you... If you didn’t.”

Amami blinked once, but nodded.

“Very well. Apologies, Saihara-kun.” He smiled so easily. Saihara envied that with a hint of bitterness, almost. “But... I do think you should have more confidence. Easier said than done, I know, but... Saihara-kun, you’re far more impressive than you think.”

A pause.

“After all... Others definitely see a lot in you. Others like Momota-kun, right?”

Saihara flinched. Amami patted his shoulder.

“You’re a good kid, Saihara-kun.”

Just like that, he pulled away.

“Alright, alright, the packaging for our chocolates should be right around here... Saihara-kun, do you need any help?”

That calm, easy smile on Amami’s face may not have been the same as Momota’s dazzling grin of confidence, but in its own way, it was definitely overwhelming.

“...I should be fine,” he said quietly. “Um... Thanks, Amami-kun.”

_I feel like I understand you less and less as the days go on._

_Another reason why there’s no way I’d make it as a detective._

And yet, despite all that, he was still grateful for the other’s presence.

* * *

Everything was put away and packaged neatly, including the ingredients set out. Unsurprisingly, Amami’s chocolate looked almost professional but Saihara’s looked decent, at least.

“...Akamatsu-san was right,” he said. “You’ve really got an eye for aesthetic, Amami-kun.”

“Aha, thanks... That’s nice to hear, Saihara-kun.”

“...Amami-kun...” Finally, Saihara turned to him. “Thank you for all your help.”

“It’s nothing,” Amami said cheerily. “You helped a lot, too, Saihara-kun.”

_Did I really?_

“I mean it,” he said, breath catching. “I really...really appreciate it.”

Amami patted his head, over his hat, grinning.

“It’s nothing. But I’m glad, Saihara-kun.”

Blushing under his touch, Saihara swallowed.

“...That chocolate, by the way, um...” He couldn’t help but be just a little curious. Just a little. “You had a melancholy expression when making it.”

Amami’s smile didn’t even twitch.

“You noticed,” he said lightly. “What was that about not being much of a detective?”

“D-Don’t change the subject.” He bit his lip for a moment before pushing on. “Did making that chocolate help? You do seem...a bit better, I think. I’m asking as...as a worried friend.”

Amami was quiet for a moment.

“...I used to help my sisters make chocolate,” he said. “So it was nostalgic, but... I think it did help, Saihara-kun. Thank you. I made a surplus of it, though, so I’ll probably be sharing it with everyone else, later, but... Haha, Ouma-kun will probably eat a lion’s share of it.”

“Be careful,” Saihara replied, exasperated. “Ouma-kun is _really_ sneaky. But I think everyone else will really appreciate it.”

“Haha, I hope so... Good luck to you, too, Saihara-kun.”

“...thanks...”

It was almost professional the way the two of them parted, almost swiftly. Idly, Saihara wondered if Amami was in a hurry to avoid running into Akamatsu and Iruma, and he supposed he should do the same, in that case.

Still, his eyes lingered on Amami’s back for a moment as the other carried his chocolate off, and he couldn’t help but muse just a little.

_...his sisters, huh... So Amami-kun is...an older brother? I wonder if that chocolate was supposed to be for them._

That seemed pretty suitable, all things considered.

_I think I actually do understand him a little better now._

When he turned his gaze back to Momota’s chocolate, he almost felt his stomach bottom out again, but he hurriedly shook his head and steeled himself.

_I can do this._

* * *

_I shouldn’t be surprised._

“Wow, Shuuichi!”

_I shouldn’t be surprised. I shouldn’t even be surprised._

“This shit’s amazing!”

_I’m such an idiot in thinking that Momota-kun would honestly look that deeply into it._

“Man, it’s really great!” Momota kept munching loudly and inelegantly. “It’s even better than Akamatsu’s, honestly! Ooh, but don’t tell her I said that, haha!”

“Haha,” Saihara echoed blankly. “I’m glad you like it. I know it’s weird, but... I wanted to thank you for all you’ve done for me...”

“Aww, Shuuichi!” Snickering, Momota rubbed his head with his knuckles. If not for the hat, his hair would have stood up at its ends. “I really feel like an old mentor now!”

_...so that’s how you’re going to register this. That’s...okay. This is okay._

It’s easier to deal with, at least.

“I’m...glad.” Saihara pulled his hat down a little more. Momota, smacking noisily, ripped off his hat without much preamble and making Saihara screech as he ruffled his hair happily.

“You’re just too good, that’s what you are! You’ve come so far! I’m so proud! Soon you’ll be able to even meet a total eclipse in the eye!”

“T-That’s a bad idea!” Saihara yelped. “M-Momota-kun, you’re...!”

“Yeah, I know.” Momota pulled away and plopped the hat back onto his head. “It’s already mussed up by being hat hair, y’know. But I respect you’ve got a thing about wearing one, Shuuichi.”

“...T-Thank you...” Saihara adjusted his hat, shivering a little as he did.

_Pathetically, my head feels like it’s buzzing from his touch. But as long as I don’t meet his eyes, I’m fine._

Even without all his mental hang-ups, he doubts that his heart would be able to take something like meeting _Momota’s eyes_ directly.

**_I’m fine..._ **

“I really do appreciate the things you’ve done,” he said softly.

“What’s thaaaat?” Momota droned, taking his shoulders and making him shudder in addition to flustering to his ears. “Oi, Shuuichi, I can’t heeeear you if you mumble!”

“I-It’s nothing!” he squeaked, yanking himself away. “Um, um, actually... Amami-kun actually helped me a lot with making that chocolate so you should, um, thank him, too...”

“Amami, huh?” Momota hummed, thoughtfully, rubbing his goatee. “Yeah, that doesn’t surprise me. I’ve heard Amami’s been helping a lotta girls make chocolate lately. Man, what a lady killer!”

“...I don’t think he’s like that,” Saihara said. “I think... He’s just really helpful.”

“You thiiink? Actually...” Momota grimaced. “You’re probably right. That brat hangs off his arm all the damn time, honestly. Amami’s probably better at the whole babysitting thing than HaruMaki, come to think of it.”

“Amami-kun’s really mysterious, isn’t he?”

“...he’s a good guy,” Momota said, nodding. “That’s all that really matters to me.”

Saihara smiled.

_...I envy Momota-kun’s simplicity._

“Be sure to tell him that the Great Luminary of the Stars totally approves of his exploits, alright?!” Kaito gave a thumbs-up. “Guys like that go far, Shuuichi! Just like you!”

“U... Um...”

“And speak of the devil...!” Momota gasped and shoved Saihara forward. “He’s over there right now, Shuuichi! Now be a man and _seize the moment_!”

Saihara yelped softly, stumbling, and... Amami definitely noticed with how he glanced over and waved kindly. Momota happily waved back, all while Saihara’s heart was going a mile a minute.

_...seize the moment..._

**_W-Why am I so nervous...?!_ **

And yet, with Momota cheering him on, he couldn’t back down, so... So...!

“A... Amami-kun...!”

“Yes, Saihara-kun?” Amami responded with the easiest and most carefree smile ever witnessed. Meanwhile Saihara very nearly tripped and toppled over his own two feet. “Did Momota-kun enjoy the chocolate you made?”

“U-Um...” Even with Saihara’s stammering, Amami could see Momota giving a bright thumbs-up with a giant grin. “Y... Yeah...”

“Ah, that’s great,” Amami said. “How nice.”

“...uh...” Saihara swallowed. “Thanks...again, by the way.”

“No problem.”

“...”

“Is that all, Saihara-kun?”

Momota’s gaze was on his back, and that drove him forward.

“...actually, I was wondering if you’d like to join Momota-kun and I later for one of our training sessions,” he said. “Harukawa-san’s going to be caught up with the other girls, so it’ll just be us... Training, uh, helps a lot actually...”

“Ooh, I might not be able to keep up with you two, though,” Amami laughed. “Momota-kun might yell at me.”

“Momota-kun actually can’t keep up most of the time,” Saihara said. “He’ll just be happy as long as you’re trying.”

_...that’s...the kind of person Momota-kun is._

“...ah,” Amami hummed. “I see... Well... I might check on you two later. How’s that?”

“It’s whatever you decide,” Saihara said. “We’d like to see you there.”

Amami’s smile then was a little different than usual. But, before Saihara could figure it out, Amami gave a grin that stilled every thought Saihara had.

“Alright. I’ll be seeing you, then. Ooh, right.” With that, he pulled out two bags of familiar chocolate. “Here. For you and Momota-kun. You can work it off during training.”

“I...” Saihara took them, nodding and smiling. “Thanks, Amami-kun.”

With a wave, Amami went on his way. And Momota was quick to tackle him in glee.

“What did I say, what did I say?! Damn, Shuuchi, you’re like a comet!”

“N-Not...really...” Saihara shakily handed it over. Momota didn’t waste time wolfing it down. “Amami-kun might meet up with us for training...or after...if that’s alright?”

“I’ve already got a regime planned!”

_...I just said might...it’s not a guarantee..._

But there was no point in pointing that out.

_It’s Momota-kun, after all._

“Mmf...” Momota chewed thoughtfully. “These are pretty good, too... But I prefer yours, Shuuichi...”

“D...Do you...?” Saihara took a bite out of his own chocolate. The taste was as before when he taste-tested, but...different somehow. “Mm...”

“Yeah, definitely! But they’re definitely really good, too. What do you think?”

_...the taste is a little bittersweet._

“They’re good,” he said. “Really good.”

“We’ve got a lot to work off though when we train,” Momota went on. “More sweets mean more sweat!”

“Haha... Amami-kun pointed that out...”

“Aah, really? I hope he’s ready, then.”

“Haha... Yeah...”

He smiled a bit more as Momota pulled him in closer.

_We’ve got a lot to work through... Amami-kun and I... But, as long as Momota-kun’s here, I think everything will be okay._

He was as sure as the stars.


End file.
